The Lady of Camelot
by vladtheobsessive
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when the greatest sorcerer to walk the land, a breathtakingly bad temper, and clumsiness gets tossed into a magic-hating kingdom? Guess we'll find out. (Fem!Merthur)</html>


Ealdor was a peaceful village, for the most part. Despite the fact that it was on the border of Camelot and Essetir, who were both at war, they managed to keep together. It was overall a happy village. The crops grew well, and the people there were joyous, at the very least. All except for one.

At the moment, Hunith was not pleased. She was a simple woman, a baker, and a carer to most of the village. She owned a simple log cabin, that was larger then everyone else's in the village, only reason being the sheer amount of people she offered refuge. Sometimes, the woman had to sleep in her kitchen! Her house was smoking, and fires were constantly having to be put out. And the source, of course, was her daughter. Merlyn, she was named. Hunith was always well aware of her responsibility to send her to Gaius so the poor girl could learn some control over her _gifts._

She didn't quite fancy the idea, since it as if she were sending _her own daughter_ into the death trap that was Camelot's mad ruler, _Uther._ Often times, she heard passer-byers call him Uther the Deranged, or even Uther the Tyrannical. She also found herself believing he earned those titles on his own accord. The fact that he did try to murder her future-husband, simply for him being loyal to the king, did help push her opinion of the man down the drain.

Hunith cast a soft gaze over to her daughter, who was absently sitting in front of a fire. Her hair was half heartedly braided, and sloppily slung over her shoulder. She wore a blue dress, and for a reason beyond that which Hunith knew, leather armbands, which she claimed to have made for herself. She guessed, it probably was because of her getting into fights, quite frequently. Merlyn was never afraid to get her hands dirty, much less let her fist loose in someone's face. Which was also, a big problem. Merlyn was wild. She had almost been executed once, for cursing knights from Cenred's army, her magic explodes at random, and her temper was _very _high.

For all her flaws, Merlyn was still one of the greatest people ever to set foot on the land. And she never said that because of motherly pride. When druids visited, they all bowed before Merlyn, and called her Emrys. A chief, had told Hunith that her daughter, would bring forth the age of _Albion_. She was quite frightened that day, but as more and more Druids, Priests, even the Catha wished to prove their loyalty to the land they believed she would create, she too, began to believe.

That said, it was imperative that she sought out the guidance of Gaius.

Hunith placed her quill back into her ink bottle, and gently folded the parchment, and snuggly fitted it inside an envelope.

"Merlyn!" she called out.

"Yes mum?"

"It's time. For your own head being planted on your shoulders, you have to go to Camelot."

Merlyn's face was horror-filled.

"I don't want to! I can't! I have to be here and help with the harvest, and plant crops, and bake bre-"

"Merlyn, you don't even bake." Hunith laughed. Merlyn mouthed "I can try" at her, but she was sure to ignore it. The last time Merlyn attempted cooking, she was sure it tasted worse then any of the potions Gaius had her try.

"But sending me there is an assurance of death! Uther's there! Was there literally no worst place to learn magic available?"

"Merlyn! Gaius is the only one I trust! And even if not, am I to assume you intend to stare Uther in the face and tell him about your powers?" she quirked her eyebrows.

"No! But..."

"Give this envelope to Gaius Wednesday. I have packed your back. Rolls, cheese, pastries, spare clothes, enough to last you a 2 day trip."

Defeated, Merlyn grabbed the bag that was sitting on her bed. It was quite light, considering the amount things it contained.

"Oh, and Merlyn. Don't forget to write to your mother. Who knows, you might even find a man you want to settle down with." Hunith joked.

Merlyn's cheeks were bright red.

"I will, mum." she half-sobbed.

Hunith opened her arms, which Merlyn gladly crashed into. Both had tears running down their face.

"I'm going to miss you, mum"

"And I you. Don't forget you manners, don't let yourself starve, and for god's sake don't get yourself killed." Hunith sobbed, her arms tightly clenched around her shoulders.

Merlyn nodded in response. Hunith gently laid a kiss atop her head.

Merlyn strolled out, and grabbed a smooth staff she used in the forests, and set off. She walked through the fields, taking as many shortcuts as she knew. Which, happened to be a lot.

"Stupid crickets. I swear by the end of this I'll have gone mad."

One day, and a decent night of sleep later, she heard the loud clanging of Camelot's bells. The white castle stood like a great mountain, made from brick. She wondered how long it took to build, or how many harsh winters it survived.

While she still missed her mother, and wished she was back home, she felt she would have a grand adventure here. The forests nearby had bigger trees then she had ever seen in Ealdor.

She saw a crowd swarming at the gates of the castle.

"-and let this serve as a lesson, to all they who practice magic." boldly spoke the king. His left arm swiftly fell.

The executioners axe fell at the same moment.

A mans body fell limp, headless.

The king pridefully walked away, only to hear the cry of an old woman, who wailed out curses, and seemed to want the prince dead.

"A son! For a son!" was the only thing Merlyn could make out from the loudly gasping swarm.

Merlyn was shocked when the woman disappeared into a storm of wind. The crowd quickly dismissed itself. Probably a forced habit, seeing how the knights shortly began

"Well, nothing say welcome home like a murder, and an old woman swearing _to murder._"she whispered to herself and sighed heavily. She walked into the great halls of Camelot, wandering through staircases, and reading signs.

Merlyn was greeted many times by servants, and knights, some of which put her off for some reason.

She spent hours searching the entire castle for the physician's room. She had checked every corner, every hallway, but she still couldn't find it. When it seemed hopeless and somewhat embarrassing, she decided to ask a guard.

"Excuse me!" she called out, running towards a knight, only to trip and fall on her own dress.

She had many spectators, some of which looked noble.

"Great, first day here and I've already made a fool of myself." she muttered.

"Do you know where the Court Physician is?" she asked, spitting out her curling dark brown hair.

"Right over there." he pointed, giving a small laugh.

"_Thank_ you." she angrily responded. She wasn't sure why she was already on edge with everyone. Then again, it was quite natural to her.

She knocked on the Physician's door. When no one answered, she propped it open, and peeked inside.

"Hello?"

The beam above the window broke, as an old man fell down. She let out a small gasp.

Then, everything froze. She looked at a bed, and moved it with her eyes, right beneath the falling man.

"How did you do that?"

"Uh... Wha-? How did I do what I didn't do anything how could I have done anything I'm still standing right here!" she rambled.

"I know what that was! I just want to know how you did it? There wasn't a spell, did you utter it in your mind?"

"I- I just do it. Ever since I was born I could move things!"

"Oh don't lie to me no one is born with..._magic. _What's your name?" Gaius inquired.

"I'm Merlyn." at her name, she saw the old man's eyebrows raise. "Oh, and Mum said to give you this."

"Merlyn...But you aren't meant to be here until Wednesday!" he exclaimed.

"...It...it is, Wednesday." she replied.

"Oh...well you can put your things in there."

Nodding, she unslung her bag,and her staff, and opened the door.

"And Merlyn. I believe I am supposed to say _Thank you."_ he smiled. She smiled back, while fumbling with her dress

"I trust your journey here was smooth, yes?" he called over his shoulder,while he reached for another vial.

"Oh it was _fine!_ Well, except for all this knights having logs up their noble-"

"That's quite enough! If there's a way to get yourself killed within your first week you've most definitely mastered it!" Gaius scolded.

"Very, _very, _strong eyebrows." Merlyn silently noted.

She placed her items in a cupboard she found next to the door. She looked at her window. Curiously, she opened the window to see the markets, houses and all the people in the streets. She broke out into a grin. She pondered on the wellbeing of Camelot's people. It seemed as though only they without magic cared little for the tyranny of Uther

"Merlyn! I've brought you water, I thought you would need a wash. I can't tell if I'm smelling a potion or the overwhelming scent of Merlyn in the air anymore." Gaius teased.

"Thank you!" she cheered.

When she entered the bath water, she felt all her muscles relax. After vigorously scrubbing herself, she got out of the tub and dried herself, already feeling refreshed.

"_Merlyn..."_

Startled, she shrieked and covered herself, quickly spinning around. She saw no one.

She paid it no attention, since she had discovered more important things to do, like sleep.

Merlyn heavily crashed onto her bed, after yelling a goodnight at Gaius, getting a few, louder snores as a response. She buried her head into her pillow, after rolling her eyes.

"_Merlyn." _The same, calm voice from earlier called again. She ignored it.

"_Merlyn!" _It's voice grew stronger, and she had to try harder to ignore it.

"Merlyn!" she jumped up, thinking it was next to her. Merlyn's curiosity got the better of her. She put on some trousers, that she stole from Will in Ealdor, and threw a jacket on.

She followed the path that she thought the voice was leading her. It lead her to the dungeons.

"Great. Probably magical beasts that want me imprisoned." she mumbled.

The great red-bricked dungeon had a strong odor of ale, stale bread, and sulfur, though there seemed to be no source

But instead of turning back, she decided to forge on ahead. She passed a few snoring guards, who had one hand firmly planted on their ale tankard, and the other loosely on their sword. She grinned, and tipped the sword out of the knights hand, and into hers. Then, she grabbed a torch from the wall.

Merlyn descended into a giant cave, which was priorly badly hidden by gate. She stepped onto a giant ledge and saw a huge stone, with a chain that seemed to be holding something.

"Well. This doesn't at all look like a trap."

The chain rattled loudly. And she stepped forward. A giant bat-like creature swooped down onto the giant stone, and opened it's mouth widely, as if to devour her. She shrank back into the hall, terrified.

The giant dragon retracted it's neck and stood proudly. She gazed at the majestic scales of a Dragon.

"I mean no harm." she whispered, dropping the sword. Hopefully she was loud enough for the creature to understand her.

Looking to her left, she saw a staircase, leading into a deep abyss.

"No...I seriously cannot be thinking this is a good idea!" She half-yelled as she scurried across the stone slabs. She looked back into the golden eyes of the great Dragon. He seemed to lazily stare at her when she walked. Releasing a shudder, she climbed more stairs, slipping a few times. Her shin was a bit banged up, but she believed it would be fine.

"Hello!" she greeted the dragon, now that she was but a few footsteps away. "I don't want to hurt you." she emphasized by waving her hands to herself.

"I am, capable of speech." The dragon bellowed, making her shriek. The dragon chuckled at her antics.

"So I am to believe that it was you, calling my name."

"Yes, it was."

"_All_ this time?"

"Yes, it was."

"While I was _taking a bath? _Do you have any idea how rude that is?_" _Merlyn frowned.

"My apologies, young witch. It was not my intention to disrespect you."

"Oh great! An overgrown talking reptile with manners. You should meet my mum sometime, you two would have a blast!" She blurted out. Sighing, she calmed down a bit.

"So, what did you need me for? There better be a reason for all of..._this._" She asked through raised eyebrows.

"I want nothing more then to look at you. How..._small_ you are, for such a great destiny." The dragon smiled. His yellow eyes seemed to peer into her soul.

"Right, whats this now? What's this about destiny?"

"Your gifts, young witch. You received them for a reason." He ominously whispered.

"And you know this reason?" she pressed.

"You must help the Once and Future King bring forth a time when Magic is no longer outlawed. Where kin, is not hunted."

"Who exactly is this "Once And Future King" character?"

"It is none other then Arthur Pendragon!" The dragon leaned back, as if offended by her lack of knowledge on what seemed to be obvious. "The boy destined to become King!"

"Who the hell is that?" she yelled, her face scrunched up in confusion and anger. "If I'm supposed to "protect" this "prince" don't you think I should actually know who he is?" yelled a flustered Merlyn.

"You shall know in time, young witch. Time will reveal all to you." The great dragon rose to the air to the upper grounds of the cave.

"Hey! I've still got questions for you!" She yelled at the bat-like figure that disappeared into the rock above.

"Stupid cryptic lizards." she grumbled up the stairs, her focus on getting a good night of sleep.

**Alright, so I started this thing. It's a bit of a thing I decided to play around with, and I hope it didn't turn out _too_ pathetic. Quick question! Did I put too much Donna Noble in her? I hope I'm not overdoing it. I actually want her to have a flaming temper and Donna is the first to come in mind. If it gets to the "Isn't that wizard" point, STOP ME.**

**That aside, Please drop a review if you can! Please! Point out my flaws and if you can, help me fix them! Constructive criticism does _wonders_ for me, and it's VERY appreciated. Help is helpful!**


End file.
